


Sweet Talk

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Chapter two is probably the worse chapter, Complications, Consensual Underage Sex, Disowned, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Face Slapping, Feel free to skip it if possible, Fluff and Humor, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Half-Consensual, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I hate them too, Idk how to tag it exactly but for chapter two, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Consensual, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please feel free to hate my OCs, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, again sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Yuto has a crush on the cute waiter working at a local coffee shop. A big one. Reon believes he's moving things too fast in his own head for his own good but Yuto is determined to strike up a chance with the boy of his affections, whatever it takes. But even when Yuto manages to befriend him, it's not as easy as he'd have liked.Wataru is troubled by his own personal life; one that becomes darker as days go by. His boyfriend is someone he stays loyal to but there's a part of him who wants to step into the light that Yuto continues to offer to him. But can Wataru even bring himself to break away from his invisible chains?Hearts twisted by fabricated loyalties but perhaps it's time to find out where your heart truly belongs in this world. Do you make it to the light or will you remain locked up and caged in the darkness?
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Misono Reon, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Matoba Wataru/Shishido Natsuo (OC), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Every Thought is of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been SO EXCITED to write this for MONTHS now and I finally finished up my other fic so I can freely work on this one! So I hope you're ready for a dramatic but romantic journey!

Reon huffed impatiently from Yuto’s side. Yuto knew exactly what his best friend was thinking; this whole thing was getting ridiculous! They’d been coming to this quaint little coffee shop for months now all because Yuto had caught his eye on the young redhead who happened to serve here. His dumb little gay heart had gotten to his head enough to the point where this could basically be considered stalking - especially if Reon had any say in it. But Yuto couldn’t help himself as per usual. This employee had only served them once or twice before so Yuto doubted he even remembered them but God…if only he had the courage to go up and talk to him properly.

He didn’t even know the guy’s name! And Reon badgered him about that little detail much more than he’d like.

“Look, he’s literally just at the counter by himself. We’re finished with our drinks. Why don’t you just go save him the walk over here by walking over there yourself, handing these cups over and striking up such an easy conversation before slipping in asking for his name? It really isn’t the hardest thing in the world, Yuto”.

Yuto tugged at his hat, tipping it over his eyes, embarrassed, “It’s not so simple when I’m in love with him, Reon”.

“Pfft! In love with him he says,” Reon mocked, “You know nothing about him aside from where he works, what he looks like and what his voice sounds like!”

“Sounds like velvety heaven~”

“Either way I wouldn’t be calling it love just yet, idiot. Why don’t you ever take things at a slow pace?”

“Because time is precious and flies by in the blink of an eye! C’mon Reon, I keep telling you this, man”.

Reon shook his head with an exasperated sigh, “You’re utterly hopeless. If you do ever get the courage to talk to this guy, I sincerely hope he runs for the hills while he still can”.

“And I’d run right after him~”

“That’s such a creepy thing to say! God, what is wrong with you? Like seriously, what the hell?”

Yuto sighed softly and cupped his chin in his palm, his eyes trailing after the young waiter, “Haven’t you ever felt this way before? Look at him, Reon, he’s just so…so perfect! He could be my everything”.

“Right…right…could be… What are you going to do if he has a boyfriend already?” Reon gasped sarcastically, “What if he’s one hundred percent straight?! Whatever will you do?!”

Yuto nudged him as he sniggered, his eyes continuing to follow the guy who had captured his heart’s endless and undivided attention. He was an angel in Yuto’s eyes. He had pale red hair and eyes that mostly stayed a light green but could shift in colour. His smile was soft and sweet and was almost cat-like. His body was average and a slimmed shape but Yuto noticed he always changed into a hoodie when he would leave after his shift and enter wearing the same casual clothing (yes he had become aware of his shift hours, so what?) It made him just want to reach out and hug him, drowning himself in that soft, cosy material and of course, the boy himself.

He sighed again as the boy returned to the counter after collecting some other empty drinks and stood up. Reon glanced up at him, surprised, but Yuto ignored him and took a deep breath as he forced himself to stride up to the counter.

He swore his heart stopped when the boy looked over at him and smiled and he could feel his throat begin to clam up and his palms become sweaty with nerves. He couldn’t help but avert his eyes a little, as much as he didn’t want to.

“Hey, need anything?” God that velvety voice was going to be in his sin-filled dreams tonight (wouldn’t be the first time but Yuto would never admit to it).

“E-Eh? O-Oh! Um…h-here!” Yuto handed over his and Reon’s drinks with a blush. Curse his stuttering.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” the waiter didn’t sound mad, thankfully.

“I-I thought I’d save you a trip! A-And, heh, I was wondering if…”

The redhead tilted his head, “Hm? Wondering if what?”

“If I…c-could get your number- name! I mean your name!” This was going worse than he could’ve ever imagined.

The waiter chuckled lightly as he brought a hand to his mouth and Yuto felt himself falling all over again from the sparkle in those eyes of shifting green. Once his amusement had passed, the hand came away from the mouth (God, Yuto could kiss him right there and then - how was someone allowed to walk into his life and be this damn cute?!) and the boy smiled with that little cat-like grin.

“My name is Matoba. Matoba Wataru”.

His heart skipped and he almost lost the use of his voice as he murmured, “Such a pretty name~…”

Not realising Wataru had heard him until he chuckled again, Yuto blushed probably as hard as he could manage. Except he was pretty sure he was blushing even harder after Wataru’s next line in their new conversation.

“Why, thank you but aren’t you going to tell me yours too~?”

“Y-Yu…to… Ah! I mean, G-Goryo Yuto!”

That heavenly chuckle from that cat-like smile again, “There’s no need to be so nervous around me, Mr Goryo”.

“J-Just Yuto is fine, heh”.

“Oh? But I barely know you”.

Yuto was starting to feel his confidence return and his lips slid up into a smirk, “You could always get to know me~”

His moment of finding his flirting groove was short lived as Wataru’s face dropped and he untied his apron quickly, “I’m so sorry, I have to go, I’m incredibly late!” He hung his apron up and put Yuto and Reon’s glasses in the sink before momentarily going into the back of the building and returning wearing his iconic hoodie, “I apologise, tell Master I had to go! Bye!”

“G-Goodbye…” Yuto stared after him as he left, the door swinging gently to a close behind him with the jiggling of the bell atop it.

Reon walked up to him, “What did you do?” he was getting ready to roll his eyes and tell Yuto he’d told him so.

“N-Nothing! I did nothing! He just had to leave all of a sudden,” he cast a glance up at the clock behind him, “I guess he is leaving later than usual…oh God, what if that was my fault?!”

“Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if you did have something to do with it”.

“Can’t you be supportive of me?”

“I’m here, aren’t I? Anyways, what did you guys talk about with your adorable little interaction then?”

Yuto seemed to perk up, “I got his name! It’s Wataru! Matoba Wataru!”

“Congrats Yuto…,” Reon replied sarcastically before something seemed to click in his head, “Oh, now I recognise him, yeah he’s in a class of mine”.

Yuto blanked and stared at his best friend intensely, “…What. You…You share a class with the cutest guy I’ve ever seen in my life-”

“Rude to the rest of us”.

“-and you never told me?!”

Reon folded his arms over his chest, “Well I didn’t know it was the same guy you have such an obsessive crush over, idiot”.

Yuto would’ve been tearing his hair out had it not been for his hat, “Talk to him for me, Reon! You have to! My love life is at stake here!”

“You got his name easily enough, talk to him yourself! I’m not your cupid messenger, Yuto”.

“I-I mean I know but- B-But Reon, I really like him! If I do it, I’ll mess it up somehow”.

Reon seemed to soften and pat Yuto on his shoulder, “You’re serious about this, aren’t you, huh? Alright, I’ll help you but you owe me big time for doing this for you”.

Reon found himself crushed in a hug and struggling to breathe.

“Thank you Reon! Thank you so much!”

“Yeah, yeah now LET GO!!”

* * *

Waiting outside Reon’s class was more torture than usual. It wasn’t often that Yuto came to this corridor. He and Reon would usually meet each other outside for their walk home at the end of the day but here Yuto was waiting for his friend anyway.

He had every intention of letting his eyes find Wataru first though, of course.

His foot tapped against the floor anxiously and he tried to make himself look busy by fiddling with his shirt buttons. Should he leave them done up and look like he was a good, obedient student or should he leave the top few undone and perhaps impress Wataru with a look that made him look rebellious?

Dammit, Reon was right. He was thinking far too much about all this. What if Wataru’s type was the kind of guy who followed the rules and got good grades but he saw Yuto looking like some kind of wannabe bad boy? And vice versa if Yuto looked like such a good student but Wataru preferred the possibly rough type of guy?

Yuto’s head was about to explode. For sure.

His attention was brought back to reality rather than his hypothetical problem of messing up whatever he thought Wataru’s type was when the classroom door opened and students began to file out. Yuto’s eyes scanned each of them and he completely ignored Reon until the final student ran out for their own freedom.

No sign of Wataru.

Visibly deflating, Yuto sighed and turned his attention to his best friend, “You’re absolutely certain this is the class you share with Wataru?”

“Positive. He wasn’t here today though. Ran through attendance twice with no answer to his name either time,” Reon shrugged, “Sorry Yuto, I know how much you wanted to see him and try talking to him again”.

“Maybe he’ll be at the shop”.

“What? Yuto he’s clearly absent sick, why the fuck would he turn up at work but not school?”

“But-”

“Listen,” Reon’s voice tightened with authority,”You can’t chase him around forever. Perhaps you’ll just have to see him whenever you have the chance to. I know you’re really fond of him but at this rate you’re going to be paranoid over every little thing you notice. Better to just keep things casual like speaking to him at the shop every so often. You’ve talked before now and it looked like it went relatively well so there’s no reason why he wouldn’t talk to you again”.

Yuto thought about it for a moment. Perhaps he really was rushing things in his over-excitement at having a good and decent conversation with the boy he’d been crushing on for some time now, even if it did end more abruptly than he’d wanted.

He sighed, “You think I’m being too over the top with this, don’t you?”

“You’re definitely running before you’ve learned to walk, that’s for sure. I know you’re really crushing on this guy but you did only just learn his name yesterday. Take a step or two back and just let things run its course”.

“Let’s talk about your love life then instead”.

“What? Why?! I don’t have one!”

Yuto smirked, “Oh yeah? Explain why I saw Asahi Nayuta’s name scribbled in your notebook with hearts surrounding it then~”

Reon blushed a bright red, “Sh-Shut up! It was a stupid nonsensical phase, I’m straight!”

“Hmm…nope! Not buying it!”

“Yuto!”

“It’s okay to like another guy, Reon, it won’t kill you. Even if it is a bastard like him”.

“I am going to slap you!”

“Even Sato said it was way more than just some phase because some people of the same gender or sex can be so attractive it confuses you”.

“Sato’s the straightest friend we have, what does he know about being attracted to other boys?!”

Yuto smirked wider and he lifted his chin triumphantly as Reon’s words dawned on him. Yuto was a master at making his friend contradict himself, especially for his own amusement.

“Alright, alright,” he replied with a chuckle while Reon huffed and hunched his shoulders, dipping his head in embarrassment, “Let’s go get some coffee from the shop before we head home since that’s become our routine”.

“No thanks to you and your dumb head over heels crush on Matoba Wataru”.

Yuto bit his lip at hearing that name. It was, without a single doubt, the most beautiful name to ever grace his ears or pass his lips. His heart was starting to beat faster than it usually would and before it even registered to his brain, he was running out of the school building dragging a protesting Reon with him.


	2. Take Me, Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF POSSIBLE. PLEASE. READ THE TAGS. IT WON'T MATTER IF YOU DO SKIP THIS CHAPTER, I PROMISE, IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT. I DIDN'T MEANT TO MAKE CHAPTER TWO THIS BAD, I'M SORRY T~T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKIP CHAPTER TWO (WHEN POSSIBLE) IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT NON-CONSENSUAL/HALF-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL ACTIVITIES. I'M SORRY, IT'S NOT IMPORTANT, IT'S LITERALLY JUST TO SHOW WHAT KIND OF A BASTARD MY OC, NATSUO IS. IF YOU DO READ THEN FEEL FREE TO RAGE ABOUT MY OCS IN THE COMMENTS, IDC, I HATE THEM TOO. BYE.

Wataru lay awake in the afternoon light that shone through the cracked window into the mostly darkened and somewhat damp room where he stayed. He should have slept but could not quite bring himself to. There was something tugging constantly at his heart that kept him here.

He felt the arms around his middle tighten, the bare chest of his partner expanding with an intake of air against his equally bare back. Sloppy presses of lips were drawn lazily across his shoulder and the base of his neck, the same lips that had left dark bruising on his skin, swollen marks of love and affection.

“Natsuo,” he whispered, his hands reached down to find the other’s which were beginning to slip down to his waist and dare he think even further if they weren’t careful.

“Mm, what is it, baby…? I thought this is what you wanted?” The rough drawl sounded just below his ear just before teeth lightly grazed down his lobe. Those hands were stroking his hips and down his outer thighs now.

Wataru sighed as silently as he could manage, “I couldn’t even drag myself to a class if I wanted to, it’s too late because I couldn’t move from you holding onto me”.

“You talk as if that’s a bad thing. You don’t need that useless education they provide to you over there, you’re a smart kid. You know I’m the best thing for you~”

Natsuo dug his fingernails into Wataru’s hip making him wince inwardly for a moment before more sloppy wet kisses were trailed over his body. He knew better than to argue with his boyfriend and so he dropped the subject as quick as he had brought it up.

The afternoon sunlight illuminated the dust particles speckled in the air. In truth, Wataru hated being at Natsuo’s home. He always found the air difficult to breathe and nothing was in the best of condition. The bed they lay together in felt too firm in the mattress, too tight with the sheets being stained perhaps one too many times from their activities. At first, it had always made him feel extremely nauseous to the point where his throat would close up and choke him, but he’d forced himself to push it down and eventually it didn’t bother him like before.

He did it for Natsuo. He did everything for Natsuo.

He tried to squirm as Natsuo’s hand finally made its way to the space between his legs but the other hand on his hip kept him pinned as his boyfriend began to roughly grind against his behind. He let out a small whimper, still sore from having done this act just a few hours ago before Natsuo had fallen asleep.

“N-Natsuo-“

“Shh, baby, I’ll be gentle with you~”

“Ngh! You couldn’t be gentle during sex even if you tried- Ah!” A harsh bite to his shoulder and the scar on Natsuo’s lip scratched against him as his skin was sucked upon before a tongue swiped over the reddening area.

Natsuo’s grin met his eyes as he narrowed his gaze over his shoulder, those lush green eyes full of mischief like a secret garden inviting him into its forbidden existence and wanting to keep him trapped there. His dishevelled jet black hair definitely had Wataru’s heart thrumming in his chest as their lips met in a searing kiss.

Natsuo soon had him turned onto his back, his full body exposed to the older boy above him. Hands stroked down his sides, fingertips sparking the fire in his heart at their touch. He allowed the older boy to hover over him, leaning down to further bruise his lips again and again and again.

Wataru closed to his eyes to the kiss, his hands instinctively reaching up to run through his hair, feeling Natsuo’s dried hair gel as he tried to run his fingers through the parts that had become matted after being slicked together.

His hips moved in a familiar rhythm to Natsuo’s, lifting and rolling against the other, pleasurably eliciting a gracious moan from his throat as their lips smacked apart and he leaned his head back against the hard pillow.

He could feel every inch of his boyfriend as Natsuo roamed his hands all over him, allowing Wataru to do the same until his own hands were suddenly pinned above his head and he whined a little in tired disappointment at having them be tied with his school tie that had been removed earlier that morning when Natsuo had stopped him from attending his classes.

With his hands tied, Natsuo kissed his pouting lips, dragging the lower one between his teeth as they parted and Wataru had to grit his teeth, instinctively tugging harshly at his confinements as Natsuo pushed inside him with a rough energy, barely giving him a chance to take a breath as the intrusion gave way to powerful thrusting.

The bed didn’t take long to begin creaking beneath their weighty movements with Wataru half-convinced it would finally break it’s rotting wooden legs in half – he doubted his boyfriend would even stop if that did ever happen.

He panted with loud, delightful moans of passion, whispers of praise passing between both of their lips as their rhythm of creaks and slaps of increasingly wet skin sounded about the room. Although he would rather not have his hands tied, Wataru relished in the sex. Skipping his schooling definitely wasn’t worth it since they could technically make love at any point during the day when he had time to spend with Natsuo (he still lived at home with his parents and his older brother, after all, but he felt like he lived with Natsuo more so than he did there even if it wasn’t officially).

“H-Hey,” Natsuo was gripping his hips with as much force as he was putting into his relentless thrusting when he stuttered out the beginning of a new conversation, “I have Kenji and Masutaro coming over soon. You’re okay with that, right?”

Wataru felt a chill of unease shiver down his spine at the two names but nodded all the same, “Th-They’re- ah~… Y-Your friends, N-Natsuo- ahh~”

Closing his eyes, he felt Natsuo’s hands slide under to cup his ass cheeks, lifting him just that little bit more for some deeper pounding from his boyfriend’s cock before he felt the coiling in his stomach and the twitch from the other’s length inside him.

“Cum,” Natsuo growled and as soon as Wataru let himself go with a cry, that cry grew louder as he was dropped onto the bed and Natsuo gave him a rougher pounding before losing his release inside Wataru with a strangled yet husky moan of his own.

They lay tangled together panting for who knew how long exactly before Natsuo pulled out of him and left Wataru to have his body lightly convulse as the fluid of his lover’s seed ran from him in a small puddle between his legs. The older boy was sat up and cleaning himself up before he looked over at Wataru who stared back at him, still reeling from the bliss of an orgasm.

“No doubt they’ll want their own fun with you, just so you’re prepared. You know what they’re like”.

Wataru swallowed, gulping down air before forcing himself to sit up with an aching wince, “Why…do you hang out with them anyway? I thought you’d want your boyfriend to just be with you and no one else-“

“We’ve _had_ this talk. I already _told_ you not to question things if you want to continue seeing and dating me. Best to keep your mouth shut, babe, it’s better for you that way”.

Wataru sighed inwardly and moved to go and find the shower and dress himself.

It was going to be one of those nights if Kenji and Masutaro were going to come over and be around for the hours that drifted into the night.

* * *

When Wataru was fresh and clean from the shower, he found Natsuo still sitting on the bed but wearing everything aside from a shirt and scrolling through his cracked phone. A faintly smoking cigarette hung from between his lips, held gently between his teeth. The already choked air had become thicker from the smoke and Wataru held down a cough.

He walked over to his boyfriend, who looked up at him with a wiry smile. Beckoning him closer, Natsuo pulled Wataru down onto his lap and removed the cigarette to press his smoked lips against the redhead’s.

“Lookin’ good, babe,” the older boy drawled, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Sorry I snapped earlier. Didn’t mean to strike some fear into you. I know how lucky I am to have you, Wataru”.

“That’s…the first time you’ve used my name when it’s just the two of us for awhile”.

“Hm, it is? Huh. Well, perhaps I like calling you little pet names more~ What are you~?” Natsuo smirked, his fingers beginning to trail up the back of Wataru’s shirt.

“I’m your sweet little baby boy, forever and always…,” Wataru murmured. He felt his cheeks flushing from the embarrassment of having to say the words aloud (although he’d said and done much more embarrassing things in front of Natsuo at his request).

A kiss to his cheek before the cigarette was back between Natsuo’s lips, “Good boy”.

Suddenly there was harsh banging from the door making Wataru jump and scramble off Natsuo’s lap. He caught the other roll his eyes – probably from being interrupted during their moment together – and obediently followed him but also keeping a bit of a distance.

He wished Natsuo wouldn’t let his friends go anywhere near him tonight.

Looking himself over, Wataru found he was decently dressed; a simple black t-shirt that was definitely his boyfriend’s with faded jeans stained with mud at the ends. He sighed and figured it would have to do.

“Eyyyy, Natsuo, my boy!” Came Kenji’s loud and obnoxious voice to grind mercilessly against Wataru’s eardrums. He hissed silently at the noise before his blood ran cold as he made uncomfortable eye contact with Masutaro. Kenji’s arm was slung around Natsuo’s shoulders, clearly in a drunken state that Natsuo found amusing judging from his smirk.

Every instinct told Wataru to run and hide until the two of them left but he knew he had no choice but to endure whatever their visit brought along to the night ahead.

He watched Natsuo sling his friend carelessly onto the rugged couch (all the springs were long broken) before turning to him with a glint in his eyes, “You okay?”

Wataru nodded with a bit of a gulp.

“Good,” Natsuo’s eyes narrowed as he held up his smirk before lifting his chin as though he was proud of something, “Boys not too much ruckus tonight. Wataru’s here for a visit also”.

“Ooooh hey there cutie!” Kenji began to coo at him (Wataru was trying so hard not to be sick despite already being thoroughly sickened), “Damn you’re always looking like such a sweet little _snack!_ Want to come here and grant me a little taste~? The way I could run myself all over you in a heartbeat, _damn!”_

“Oi, knock it off, Ken,” Natsuo growled although half-heartedly, “He ain’t long been getting the good stuff from yours truly just before you guys decided to show your ugly mugs around”.

Wataru felt relief ash through him but it was short-lived as he felt Masutaro’s hands on his waist from behind and he stiffened upon contact. He hadn’t even noticed the other move!

“It’s been some time since we’ve hung around your pad long enough to have some fun with him, Natsuo,” Masutaro’s voice was gruff and Wataru couldn’t even bring himself to tremble in his own fear of the other.

Natsuo really needed better friends…

“I told ya, he ain’t ready for your shit right now,” Natsuo’s glare was defiant and Wataru couldn’t help but let a small smile cross onto his face.

He squirmed loose from Masutaro’s hold on him and flitted over to Natsuo’s side, pressing up close to him. Protection. Natsuo circled an arm around his waist before sitting down beside Kenji’s sprawled out form and pulling Wataru down onto his lap where the redhead curled up best he could and lay snuggled against the boy he was so deeply in love with.

Masutaro scoffed before taking his place on an armchair that was equally as rugged as the couch. His steely grey eyes wandered over Wataru before slowly blinking and moving his gaze elsewhere, running a hand through his long, shaggy dark blue hair.

Kenji was cackling to himself over something Natsuo had said and Wataru had not been paying enough attention to have heard. The drunken boy had his russet spikes falling all over his golden eyes, the sky blue highlights were faded probably from improper care of their treatment.

Wataru pressed closer to Natsuo, managing to feel a slice of safety from his presence. God, how he wished Natsuo had let him go to school today. He could’ve gone to his part-time job at the coffee shop and felt like his life was normal and not had to see Masutaro and Kenji at all, hopefully. He might’ve even been able to see and perhaps talk to that Yuto guy again…

* * *

Wataru did his best to drown out whatever Natsuo and his friends talked about. Simply staying cuddled up against his boyfriend and soon feeling his eyelids grow heavy. He kept blinking to keep himself awake.

“Aw, looks like the kid’s tuckered out,” Kenji sniggered, drawing Wataru’s attention to the present, “Man, Nats, you must’ve really gone at ‘im before we got ‘ere! Betcha I could _snap_ his eyes _wide_ open though~”

Wataru felt too dazed from his tiredness and boredom to tense up but he felt cold the moment Natsuo pushed him onto his other side, closer to Kenji, and simply gave a huff of dismissal.

Wataru’s blood ran cold and suddenly he found his instinct to fight off his exhaustion, beginning to squirm and try to get back to the safety and secureness of his boyfriend.

“’ey, ‘ey, quit squirmin’ ya little brat! It’s not like we ain’t done this before. You ain’t no fuckin’ virgin, bitch baby,” Kenji’s breath was choking him with the rancid smell of alcohol and Wataru felt his eyes grow wet.

“N-Natsuo-!” He called out, reaching for the older boy and feeling a short-lived sense of relief when Natsuo took hold of his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“Be good now, baby boy, let them have their fun. It’s kinda hot to see someone else fuck your boyfriend, honestly. Just so long as you remember which one of us you belong to afterward but I don’t think you have any trouble with that part. No matter how good their fucking is”.

Wataru was beginning to finally tremble, cutting back a whimper and nodding slowly. Natsuo would take care of him later, when this was all over he’d help tidy him up and cuddle him the entire night. It was far from the life he wanted, but Wataru had a secret plan for him and his boyfriend’s future.

The last thing he truly remembered was Natsuo’s reassuring and encouraging kiss before he allowed Kenji and Masutaro to drag him onto the cold floor and begin to remove his articles of clothing, leaving him exposed to them once again.

* * *

Wataru did the only thing he could do during the moment, cry out in fake pleasure when needed and focus on watching Natsuo’s expression as the vile act went on and on.

His cries and moans were muffled around Masutaro’s length shoved into his mouth (his jaw was going to ache immensely after this was over). His face was already thoroughly stained with tears from Kenji’s brute force tied to his thrusting and both of them had tugged so hard at his hair that he swore tiny beads of blood would’ve formed in placed by now – not that he’d ever look to check, he felt the pain all too clearly.

He coughed almost violently when Masutaro pulled away but having his mouth open meant that it gave the older boy the perfect opportunity to make aim for the opening as the orgasm came in a shower of sticky spurts.

Barely having time to register it, he forced himself to swallow what got into his mouth, his face twisting in disgust at the taste (Natsuo had made him swallow only once in their early dating days and they had never done it since because of how hard Wataru had been gagging and trying to drink all the water in the world afterward). Kenji gave a few final rough and sloppy thrusts before finishing inside him. Wataru just whimpered and let his body collapse onto the floor, drawing his limbs into himself.

While the two cackled to each other about their work on him, Natsuo bent down beside him and gently ran his fingers through his hair. Wataru felt his heart leap for the other and his trembling lips parted to try saying his name but all that came out was a wince when he tried to move.

Natsuo smiled down at him and, ignoring his wincing and little cry of pain, managed to pick Wataru up and cradle his naked and used body in his strong arms. Wataru curled as close as he could manage, shivering from being exposed to the cold room more so now than before.

“Right, right, now you two have had your way with my boyfriend, I’ll put him to bed and let him sleep it off. Hope you two are proud of yourselves, sick fucks”.

Wataru didn’t heard their responses but he did hear the amused, teasing tone of delight in Natsuo’s voice. He let himself be cradled and carried and gently laid on Natsuo’s bed with the blankets pulled over him.

“N-Natsu…o…?”

“Hey, rest up, baby. I’ll join you when they’re gone. Just…take it easy. You did well for them,” Natsuo praised, stroking his hair until Wataru closed his eyes.

Behind his closed eyelids as he felt his boyfriend move off the bed, Wataru found himself thinking of sunny brown soft hair, tender but bright blue eyes and a charming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY Wataru, things will get better for you, baby, I promise >~< Yuto gonna come rescue you soon enough, he love you <3


	3. Pull Me Closer, Feel My Heartbeat

Yuto frowned, absentmindedly kicking a pebble along his path as he walked, lost in hard thought and making his way across the park for a shortcut to school that day. Wataru hadn’t been at the coffee shop yesterday either; Reon had proven to be right. Was everything okay?

He shook his head. His concentrated frown relaxed into a frown of unease and disappointment. He always looked forward to seeing Wataru at his work (and now that he knew Reon shared at least one class with him) and he swore even his drink hadn’t tasted the same having been made by Wataru’s employer.

Maybe he did think about him too much.

It’d only been one day, Wataru probably was just feeling sick and decided to stay absent today. Yuto hadn’t managed to somehow scare him off (he hoped).

But his spirits seemed to almost soar when he spotted familiar spiky red hair and a purple hoodie about to cross his way. _Wataru!_

Kicking himself into a sprint, Yuto ran across the road (narrowly avoiding being hit by a car that he failed to notice until the loud horn and angry shouting from behind him) and skidded, falling into step with the other.

“Wataru, hey!” He puffed with a lopsided grin, “You weren’t at the shop yesterday!”

Wataru turned to him in surprise and Yuto caught the sliver of guilt in his eyes before they turned away from him. Wataru’s voice was raspy as he spoke, almost pained, “S-Sorry…w-wait, you noticed?”

“Of course! Reon and I go there practically every day. It was just weird not seeing you there for once”.

A shy but seemingly forced smile from Wataru in return had Yuto concerned, “Do you think I never have days off for myself?”

“Well, sure, but Reon said you shared a class with him and you weren’t in that so I thought-“ he cut himself off abruptly, blushing hard. He sounded like such a stalker! Reon was right…again.

Wataru didn’t appear too phased by his small confession though, as he gave Yuto a small pat on his shoulder, “Thank you for worrying about me. It’s not very often I have someone do that”.

_Don’t pry, don’t pry, don’t-_ “Huh? What do you mean?” _Dammit Yuto, idiot!_

Luckily for Yuto, they’d walked to his and Reon’s usual meeting spot where the dark-haired boy was already waiting. He rolled his eyes when he saw the two of them together and Yuto shot him a sheepish grin, already knowing he was going to have to explain to his friend that no, he didn’t somehow find out Wataru’s home address and decided to pester him all the way to school.

“I am so sorry my idiotic, completely brainless friend here decided he wanted to exist in your life,” Reon said to Wataru, “I really must tighten his leash”.

Wataru rubbed the back of his neck and Yuto had to stop himself from gasping when he caught a glimpse of tightly wrapped bandages peeking from inside his sleeve, “I-It’s fine! Really! It’s…actually pretty nice to be able to walk and talk with someone new…”

Yuto smirked at Reon, feeling extremely smug even going as far as to puff out his chest proudly.

“Well, if you say so,” Reon turned to Yuto with a sharp glare, “And we better get you to class on time today before someone decides to just give you a detention for the hell of it”.

“Ugh, fine, yes “mother”, jeez c’mon Reon, lighten up!”

“…I swear to God, never call me that again”.

“Yes, sir…?”

“Yuto!”

“I’m sorry!”

He paused in whimpering at his friend’s scolding when he heard quiet giggling coming from the third member of their new trio and it put a burst of new light and energy in his heart. _I made him laugh! I made him happy! Ha! See, Reon, I could totally be a good boyfriend to him!_

Wataru swallowed his amusement silently and suggested they continue on their way. The trio walked, with Yuto and Reon doing most of the talking like they usually would, but Yuto swore his blush was going to overheat his face when he caught the shy but affectionate smile Wataru was giving him the whole way there.

* * *

Yuto couldn’t keep the smile off his face all day. He radiated pure sunshine as he went about his classes, not that his grades proved to be improving due to his good mood since he spent about ninety-nine percent of the period daydreaming.

And it wasn’t a moment too soon that one of his daydreams started to come true.

Waiting by the school gates at lunch for Reon, Yuto was surprised but very much enlightened when he saw his best friend walking his way and quietly chatting to Wataru.

_Is he staying? Would he want to hang out with us? Maybe he just has somewhere to go in this direction… E-Either way, say hi, idiot!_

“Hey!” He called out probably a little too loudly with a wave above his head. Even his voice pitched toward a bit of a higher squeak. He grinned in embarrassment until suddenly Wataru stumbled toward him and he had to shoot his hands out to grab him and steady him.

He _thought_ he’d managed to grab a hold of his shoulders but when he took a closer look Yuto found that he’d caught his crush by the waist instead and the both of them were suddenly red in the face enough to match Wataru’s hair when they realised Wataru’s own hands had landed squarely on Yuto’s chest.

Oh, he was bound to notice just how hard and fast Yuto’s heart was beating, wasn’t he? Of course he was.

“Wooow Yuto, at least ask him on a date first,” Reon drawled with amused sarcasm.

Yuto didn’t even have the capability to glare at his friend in the moment. He dared himself to look at Wataru, who looked possibly more flustered than he felt being tossed into practically a stranger (he doubted they considered him a friend…but he could. Eventually).

“I am so sorry!” Yuto profusely apologised, dipping his head.

“I-It’s f-fine… It’s fine! It’s fine. Honest,” Wataru bit his lip and Yuto had to use every brain cell he had remaining not to let his mind wander away there and then.

“Oi, what the hell was that for?!” He turned on Reon who stood there smiling so smugly it was almost unnerving.

“Oh, well I just thought since you two wanted to see each other so bad, I thought I’d give you guys a little…nudge”.

“You make me sound like such a- Wait, you wanted to see me?” Yuto looked back to Wataru, who’s blush had definitely increased as he cast his eyes down to his shoes, shuffling them a little.

“W-Well, I just… I-I didn’t know if you wanted to only see me at work s-so…”

“Of course, I wanna see you more!” Yuto burst out before he could help it, both of them staring at each other in stunned surprise before Wataru giggled and Yuto gave him a sheepish grin, “Whoops~”

Reon shook his head from their side, “You’re so hopeless, it’s almost pathetic”.

Yuto pouted and made sure Wataru was steady on his feet before finally (and sort of reluctantly) letting go of his waist.

_He’s so cute…! Too cute! Way too cute for his own good, this will be the death of me! God, imagine if he really was my boyfriend; if we could kiss and cuddle and snuggle all the time! I could hold him in my arms, nestled under a warm duvet cover with him – perhaps after we’d just-_

“Oi, idiot, we’re gonna be late for lunch and then class if we don’t hurry it up,” Reon’s annoyed scolding cut into his thoughts (perhaps that was a good thing what with the way they’d been going just then), “If I get a detention for being tardy because of you, you are so dead to me for the rest of the week”.

“Okay, okay! My apologies, Wataru, for Reon can be quite the stuck-up little Mr Perfect when he wants to be,” Yuto said, smugly.

“Jackass,” Came Reon’s response and Yuto simply grinned ear to ear as the three of them walked to their lunch spot.

* * *

Eating lunch with Wataru felt almost like a dream to Yuto and he knew his eyes were shining brightly the entire time (judging from the way Reon often glared at him from time to time perhaps sometimes a little too bright). He didn’t care though; he was able to spend some proper time with his crush!

His heart was bound to burst at any second with the way Wataru kept smiling and giggling, looking nothing less than a beautiful, perfect angel. God, he really didn’t have to look so freaking gorgeous. Yuto’s heart was an erupting volcano at this point.

“So, you guys seem pretty close. I guess you’ve been friends for a long time?”

Reon looked up, “Yeah. Unfortunately,” he smirked with a chuckle as Yuto gawked at him, “Kidding. Nah, we’ve been friends since the start of high school, to tell you the truth”.

“But it feels like forever!” Yuto piped up.

Reon nodded, “Yeah it really does. We’re a good match,” he tilted his head at Wataru slightly as he inquired, “Not to sound like a stalker like this idiot over here but whenever I happen to see you around you always tend to be on your own. Do you…have any friends?”

“Reon!” Yuto snapped, dreading the worst.

“What? I’m just wondering!”

“I-It’s fine! I…I usually just prefer being on my own…”

“Well, me too but I still have people I call my friends,” Reon caught Yuto’s glare as Wataru dipped his head into his shoulders almost shamefully, “What is your problem?”

“Not. Helping. Man,” Yuto growled before slinging an arm around Wataru’s shoulder, “Not to worry! It’s not a bad thing, Reon doesn’t study his literature as much as I do so he has a bad way with words,” Shooting a sarcastic smirk to his friend before focusing his attention back on the redhead.

“Heh…,” Wataru smiled a little, “I…I do know other people. I guess I consider Master my friend, even though he’s just my boss but he treats me so kind. And then there’s Natsuo…he’s definitely my friend. We’re incredibly close. I’d do anything for him…,” Wataru seemed to suddenly shudder under Yuto’s arm against his side, “He’s just that special to me…,” He smiled a little, as if remembering a moment from his past.

Yuto couldn’t help but feel jealous and he knew it was stupid to do so. He’d never met this Natsuo guy, didn’t know how far back he and Wataru went. But it was clear Wataru was incredibly fond of him and who was Yuto to try and intervene or even want to take that away? So long as this Natsuo guy took care of Wataru to the best of their ability then that was good enough for him.

“He sounds like a nice guy,” Reon smiled.

“Oh, he is! He’s super kind!” Wataru’s smile enlarged as he spoke, those pale green eyes truly glittering like gemstones in the sun, “He can sometimes be a little too protective of me but I like being with him. He was the first person in my life to truly understand me and…and want me around. My…my family kinda just tends to ignore me and I was never any good at making friends when I was little. That followed me into my teens, unfortunately. I’d find myself wanting to escape in a good book rather than stay in a world where I was pretty much invisible…”

Yuto’s heart went out to him. It sounded as if Wataru had been left alone for so long until someone had finally come along and take him under their wing. He thought back to the bandages he’d seen peeking from inside his sleeve that morning when they’d conveniently met and quickly shook the thought from his mind. That wasn’t something he should worry about.

“Well, as long as you have someone who cares about you and makes you happy, right?” Reon said, reassuringly.

Yuto quickly nodded his head, squeezing Wataru a little closer for some reason unbeknownst to himself, “That’s right. And now you have us, too! You can count on us at any time for anything, Wataru!”

The shy redhead looked up at him in surprise, his mouth a small ‘o’ shape before he smiled and leant his forehead against Yuto’s shoulder (sending said shoulder owner to have his face turn as red as Wataru’s hair in the process).

“Th-Thank you,” he could hear a tiny, happy tremble in Wataru’s voice, “That means a lot to me”.

With his face still bright red and burning, Yuto allowed his eyes to meet with Reon’s and they both shared a silent agreement that they’d do whatever it took to keep that promise to their new friend.


	4. Nobody Knows Me Like You Do

Wataru couldn’t keep the smile off his face, biting his lip gleefully as he stepped through the doorway. Unfortunately, it wasn’t there for long as he was greeted with the sight of his older brother who wore an ever-present scowl on his tight face.

“And where the heck have you been, little brother?”

“I…I was at school…and with Natsuo…” Wataru lost the fight in trying to meet his brother’s glare.

“That piece of scum? Brilliant”.

“He’s not-!”

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m done trying to look out for you if you’re willing to keep seeing that God awful excuse of a human being. You should be making some _real_ friends, Wataru. Friends who are decent and kind and treat you well”.

“I-I did! Today! A-At school! A-At least, I think they’re my friends…they said they’d look out for me…”

His brother rolled his eyes as he unhooked his arms from across his chest, “See? You don’t even know yourself. Well, don’t come crying to me if you get hurt. I won’t come to your aid any longer if all you’re going to do with your sad little life is be a doormat for other people and be blind to their true colours”.

Wataru daren’t say anything more.

“Just go to your room before Mother and Father realise you’re home for once,” his brother snapped and Wataru scurried upstairs and locked himself in his room.

* * *

Wataru’s bedroom wasn’t the most interesting. He mostly was surrounded by the company of many, many books – all of which he had read at least twice over, perhaps even thrice – and a few motivational quotes were posted up on his walls. Self-encouragement.

He stayed at his desk, aimlessly wading through the world wide web watching writing vlogs and listening to simple, relaxing music while he worked on his own personal projects.

This was his safe place away from everyone in the world outside his bedroom door. He’d keep it that way forever if only that were possible.

A sudden, unexpected buzz from his phone made him pause both his current video and his writing. He picked it up and felt a small heat rising to his cheeks. He’d forgotten that it wasn’t only Natsuo and his brother who had his number now.

_[Yuto]: Hey, it’s Yuto! Sorry for the sudden text, it’s nothing important, I just wanted to check in on you and see if you were doing okay?_

He could feel his hand tremble as his thumb hovered over the reply button, hesitating. Was he really that unused to receiving a nice message from someone so kind genuinely wondering if he was alright? Natsuo practically only used his number to booty call him or to try getting him to skip school and work. His brother only used it, in the beginning, to tell him not to stay out late and to come home before his parents did but had since then given up altogether when he found out about Natsuo.

“So long as you’re not dead, I suppose,” was all he’d told him.

Wataru’s parents barely paid him enough attention aside from when they felt like belittling him and blaming him for their crumbling relationship. He’d always knew, from the way they constantly fussed over and praised his brother, that Wataru had been born in the sheer hope of saving their marriage.

It hadn’t worked and so they simply acted as if he wasn’t there.

Eventually, Wataru hit reply and typed out a response to his new…friend? He could call Yuto a friend, couldn’t he? Sure he could.

_[Wataru]: Hi.. Thank you for messaging me. It was incredibly thoughtful of you to do so._

Yuto was almost too quick to reply back and Wataru wondered what the other could possibly be doing with his time at that moment. He certainly had time to send text messages, that’s for sure.

_[Yuto]: That sounds so formal lol!_

_[Wataru]: Sorry… I don’t really text people that often. What does ‘lol’ mean?_

_[Yuto]: Wow okay, my bad. Sorry. It’s just to express laughter; laugh out loud. Get it?_

_[Wataru]: Oh.. Yeah, that makes sense._

He felt hot under the collar with embarrassment. Luckily, Yuto didn’t seem to mind all that much.

_[Yuto]: No worries! I can answer anything you wanna know, so don’t be afraid to ask if I text something weird or whatever, k?_

_[Wataru]: Does that stand for an ‘okay’?_

_[Yuto]: Funny one, smart guy ;)_

A smile crept onto his face then and he propped his elbow on his desk, resting his chin in his open palm as the two continued to text back and forth for a good while. Yuto somehow made him feel…normal. Like he actually mattered as a person. He may be a bit flirtatious with him but that aside Yuto was genuinely interested in getting to know him. He wasn’t belittling him or blaming him for anything and everything, and he certainly wasn’t using him as a way to relieve and pleasure himself, viewing him as some kind of sex toy like Natsuo did most days.

If Yuto were anything like that…then Wataru didn’t think he’d bother giving him the time of day.

He’d definitely noticed the other boy while he worked at the coffee shop; it wasn’t hard to notice the obvious crush he had on him and he felt bad that he had yet to reveal he already had a boyfriend. But, Yuto hadn’t outright admitted to his crush or asked him out so he supposed there was no real harm in keeping it hidden a while longer (and he knew it was wrong but that had been before they’d become friends, he’d definitely have to gently let him down somehow now before things got messy – he only hoped they’d continue to stay friends even after Wataru would have to reject Yuto).

Wataru and Yuto soon exchanged messages of goodnight and Wataru fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, a warm buzzing in his chest flowing around his heart like some kind of blanket in a winter storm.

There was something about Yuto… Something that made him feel differently than he did with people like Natsuo and his friends.

He wondered if he’d ever get the chance to explore that feeling and discover exactly what that something was…

* * *

Wataru was getting ready to head out to work one afternoon after having had a half-day of classes when he was suddenly struck from the side. His hand instantly coming to his now sore cheek as the skin reddened under his palm and throbbed from shock and stinging pain. He turned to look at who had just slapped him out of nowhere when he saw it was his mother and he instinctively shrunk back a few steps, feeling fearful.

His mother never came up to his room to speak to him, ever. She barely took notice of his existence but when she did…it was never pretty.

“What are you still doing here, you pathetic little excuse of a son? Don’t you have better things to be doing?” She hissed with her eyes narrowed as she wiped her hand roughly on her skirt. “Can’t believe I had to even touch you…,” he heard her mumble under her breath.

“I-I was just getting ready to go to my job at Submariner-“

“I don’t care, you could be a stupid little whore selling off your body to strangers for all it’s worth, I just want you out of this house tonight. You can get your things tomorrow”.

Wataru felt like his heart stopped. “Y-You’re kicking me out…? But I have nowhere to go! What did I even do wrong?! I don’t…understand…”

“You never do, do you? I don’t give a single damn about what happens to you once you walk out that door but I’ve had enough of seeing your face around this house and it’s time for you to go”.

“But Mum-“

 _“Don’t_ ever let that word come out of _your_ mouth. You aren’t our son anymore and you’re no longer deemed worthy of being Kenta’s brother. The last time he’ll see you is tomorrow when you come to collect your things. Anything left behind will be burnt to unrecognisable ashes”.

He barely heard her leave the room after that. He shakily glanced around his room and mentally concluded that he wouldn’t need to pack too much of his belongings. Swallowing the lump of shock in his throat, Wataru swiftly made his way to work and made an important phone call on his way there.

“…N-Natsuo?” He bit his lip. “…I need your help”.

* * *

“So ya wanna live with me for good, eh?” Natsuo blew the smoke from his cigarette as he leant against the brick wall a few buildings away from the coffee shop (Wataru was sort of thankful he’d been too busy for once to be able to spend much time talking to Reon and Yuto). “Ya sure about that?”

Wataru nodded, “Of course! You’re the only person who actually cares about me, after all…” He didn’t dare tell his boyfriend about his newfound friendships. One wrong slip of his tongue and Natsuo could either seriously hurt them or leave Wataru practically for dead.

Natsuo lifted Wataru’s chin between his fingers as the redhead lowered his head. He leant forward to breathe against his ear, his voice raspy from the smoke, “Of course I’m the only one who cares about you, baby, I’m all you’ll ever need in your life~”

Wataru couldn’t hold back the shudder that ran through him and Natsuo chuckled deeply. He suddenly curled an arm around his back, pulling Wataru up against him and all the redhead could bring himself to do was huddle close. He sought the strange comfort he had usually felt from Natsuo but in that moment all he could feel was an unforgiving, sheer coldness that threatened to freeze him like ice.

“Y-You’re all I…n-need…,” he stuttered against the chill surrounding him and let his boyfriend keep him close, stroking his free hand through his hair.

“That’s right,” he seemed to coo with a hinting hiss, “Just me. Nobody else knows or realises just how special you are, Wataru. They don’t see you how I see you… You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

He nodded obediently, “A-Always yours… Forever your g-good boy…”

There was a painful ache in his chest and he had a brief thought of perhaps he should’ve or could’ve asked Yuto or Reon for help before he forcefully pushed the idea away. He had Natsuo. He just needed Natsuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this fic has a happy ending T~T


End file.
